Talk:Magnetize/@comment-1765404-20180515215127
Can I have a list of very effective weps with this ability? Here's what I have: Lanka - The famous infinite punch through rapid damaging... you get it. Pro tip: you can zoom in to 8x after firing to increase the crit chance. Zarr (Cannon)- While not adding extra damage, the clustered enemies take full damage from the base explosion, and the cluster bombs stay grouped together to damage all. Do not use barrage, only factors in 1 pellet. Kulstar '- Same as above. 'Azima (Alt Fire)- The projectiles are not effected by the magnatize, but placing a disk in the center, deals heavy damage to groups, which then is factored into the ending explosion (if main target dies). Concealed Explosives - Not a weapon, but useful mod. When equipped on a rapid fire throwing weapon (Namely Hikou Prime) this mod will turn the group into shreds. The aoe damage is decent due to the small radius enemies are trapped in, but even better is the explosion at the end, which seems to factor in the mod's damage, though I can't be certain. Gas Status - This one deserves special attention because it can apply to any status weapon just about. Gas procs have a pretty small radius to do their thing... but grouped together enemies are extremely vunerable. I'd recomend Dual Toxocyst '- Aim at the top to get semi-reliable headshots on human enemies, your buff shouldn't run out. Can kil 120 bombards with gas build. 'Knell '- Same as dual toxocyst, though I find the damage to be less impressive because it lacks gas procs. 'Angstrum - Spread out explosions now honing in one tight group. Zenith (Alt/Semi)- Infinite punch through means you'll get quite a few hits with each fire, if you grabbed a big group. Though the interesting part comes from the see-through-walls disk that is fired when switching to Semi mode. While it deals rather small damage, it has slow travel time, and thus is sffected by the magnetize quite powerfully. It deals rapid ticks of damage to the targets on the inside. This disk may only do double digits per tick, but has a decent status chance and can proc all physical statuses, plus whatever is modded on it. Although unreliable, it has the potential to kill lvl 80 heavy gunners. Zenistar (Charge disk)- The only melee weapon on this list, but extremely effective. Not only does the disk itself circle through the enemies dealing heavy (but very unreliable) damage, but the wave completey decimates them. Build for status and corrosive, and even 120 bombards will fall! if you have this weapon use it! Stay away from: Shotguns (only one pellet counts), gunblades (not affected at all), or otherwise innate multishot weapons (like Cernos Prime). Use: Punch through or aoe weapons. Even simple things like Zakti and Penta can work well enough thanks to their aoe. Miter: circles around the outside, only hits initially, so useful with punchthrough, but only one hit, unlike Lanka.